Bring Salvation
by reauvafs
Summary: Jika mematikan membawa perang, bagaimana jika menghidupkan? [Happy Birthday, Tobirama 19/02/2017]


**Bring Salvation**

By: Reauvafs

Rated: T

Character: Tobirama S.

Disclaimer: Belong to MK

Summary: Jika mematikan membawa perang, bagaimana jika menghidupkan? [Happy Birthday, Tobirama 19/02/2017]

* * *

Author's Note: Happy birthday Tobirama! Saya gak lupa kamu sungguh. Tapi emg gaada ide dan cuma ini fic (yang seharusnya 3shot mandra tobir hashir, dibikin setahun lalu gabisa bikin bagian hashir) one-shot yang tersedia. Dan summary… Gimana cara bikin summary? (copypaste)

Mepet bgt wkwk 11:57, mau apalagi wong gak ada ide samsek...

Ah, sudahlah. Happy Birthday, Tobirama! Semoga bisa tercapai suatu saat bikin fic madstobs...

* * *

Bagi Senju Tobirama, semua yang dibuatnya akan berguna.

Bukan, bukan 'akan', tapi _pasti_ berguna. Ia yakin sekali akan hal tersebut. Sejak kecil ia sudah memiliki pemikiran yang lebih dewasa dari anak lainnya, termasuk Hashirama. Memikirkan hal sia-sia bernama peperangan dan kewajibannya untuk melanjutkan perjuangan klannya adalah rutinitasnya sehari-hari.

Begitu kontras memang, perasaan kuatnya ingin menghentikan perang tersebut dengan langkah kakinya di medan perang sambil membawa pedang berdarah orang yang dikalahkannya. Tobirama harus melakukan dan memikirkan keduanya sekaligus.

Ayahnya menginginkan sosok anak yang bisa mengambil keputusan dengan cepat dan kemampuan berperang yang mumpuni tanpa ada campur tangan emosi di dalam dirinya. Tobirama adalah hasil yang paling sempurna di mata Senju Butsuma.

Hashirama tidak bisa memisahkan antara emosi dan pertarungan. Ia sering menangisi hal yang setiap hari terjadi dan itu membuatnya terkena banyak masalah. Di saat seperti itu Tobirama harus siap menjadi tameng pemisah antara kemarahan ayahnya dengan keputusasaan Hashirama.

Ia sedikit iri sebenarnya. Kakaknya itu bisa mengeluarkan apapun keluh kesah yang dimilikinya pada siapapun dan kapanpun. Tobirama tidak bisa begitu, mulutnya terkunci di saat jauh di dalam hatinya ingin mengatakan sesuatu.

Mungkin karena ucapan dalam diam itulah yang membuat orang lain salah paham.

Setelah sukses mengalahkan Izuna, Tobirama tidak merasa bangga sama sekali. Pertarungan itu begitu sengit, jika ia lengah sedikit saja mungkin Izuna akan membalikkan keadaan dengan menyerang telak dirinya.

Tapi siapapun yang melihat kejadian itu tidak mungkin melihat dari sudut pandang begitu, kan?

Ambil contohnya Madara, wajahnya sangat syok saat tangannya berhasil menangkap adiknya yang tumbang. Sorot matanya menyiratkan dendam yang amat besar padanya. Tobirama tidak bisa menolak hal tersebut karena jika posisi Izuna ditukar dengan Hashirama maka ia akan melakukan hal yang sama.

Sekarang coba lihat saudaranya, setelah Uchiha bersaudara itu menghilang raut wajahnya berubah suram. Pandangan matanya terlihat kosong dan sedih, padahal bukan ia yang di posisi Madara. Tobirama kerap mengingatkannya bahwa mereka berdua adalah Shinobi, jangan sampai emosi mengalahkan hal rasional.

Hashirama tidak mengiyakannya, ia justru menaikkan nada suaranya dan menyuruhnya untuk diam sementara. Tobirama yang pada dasarnya memang keras kepala justru menyiram minyak di kobaran kekesalan kakaknya.

Ia menyentak Tobirama tentang parahnya keadaan setelah terdengar kabar bahwa Izuna telah mati. Tobirama mengamati keadaan kakaknya yang sudah seperti orang lain, terus-menerus mengeluarkan ungkapan kekesalannya di depannya.

Tobirama tahu akibatnya saat mengalahkan Izuna. Tapi apa yang bisa ia lakukan saat pertarungan itu begitu adil, begitu sengit? Izuna pun juga paham bahwa pertarungan ini akan berakhir jika salah satu dari mereka tumbang.

Tapi kenapa—

Sebuah ide terbesit di pikirannya. Jika _mematikan_ membawa perang, bagaimana jika _menghidupkan_?

Melawan hukum alam memang, tapi itu adalah jalan yang terbuka di tengah keputusasaan di zaman ini.

Madara kembali ke medan perang melawan Hashirama, kali ini dengan kekuatan penuh ia akan menghancurkan klan Senju sendirian. Ia—dan Hashirama—hampir saja mati namun semuanya dapat berujung dengan berdamainya Uchiha dengan Senju. Tobirama yang berdiri di salah satu sudut barisan klan Senju menatap kedua pemimpin yang saling menyalami.

 _Ini tidak akan bertahan lama._

Di saat rumah-rumah mulai terbangun di hamparan hutan besar di negara api, Tobirama menyelami dirinya dengan tumpukan gulungan jutsu hasil percobaannya. Tidak ada yang berhasil sampai saat ini, namun setidaknya ia sudah bisa menentukan formula untuk membangkitkan jiwa yang mati.

Semua barang yang dibutuhkan sudah terkumpul, ia mulai melakukan formasi tangan untuk mencoba sekali lagi jurus membangkitkan yang sudah mati. Ia menamainya Edo Tensei. Yang ia gunakan untuk percobaan kali ini masih sama dengan yang sebelum-sebelumnya, tikus. Ia tidak ingin mencoba dengan manusia asli sebelum hewan kecil ini bisa bangkit kembali.

Tidak berapa lama sang tikus melakukan pergerakan kecil, membuat Tobirama kaget dengan hasilnya. Ia amati lebih dekat lagi dan mata hewan tersebut terbuka lebar.

 _Sudah berjalan sedikit._

Esoknya Tobirama pergi mencari mayat tak bernama di luar desa dan membawanya kembali ke tempat penelitiannya. Ia juga membawa shinobi pelarian yang berusaha menghancurkan desa. Yah, itu kelinci yang cocok untuk percobaan ini, kan?

Ternyata hasilnya masih gagal pada manusia. Setidaknya sampai percobaan ke-50 akhirnya manusia yang sudah lama mati akhirnya bangkit dari kematiannya, menggantikan orang yang hidup sebelumnya.

Karena manusia berbeda dengan tikus, ia berteriak begitu keras saking kagetnya. Hashirama yang merasa aneh pun membuka ruangan milik Tobirama dan menatap horror manusia yang berteriak kencang dengan wajah yang sediki retak dan bermata gelap.

"Siapa—apa yang kau lakukan, Tobirama?"

"Aku membangkitkannya dari kematian."

Jawaban yang singkat, penuh dengan kejujuran. Hashirama kembali berteriak padanya, kali ini dengan intensitas yang lebih tinggi dari sebelumnya.

"Kembalikan dia ke keadaannya semula! Jurus seperti ini tidak boleh ada!"

Tobirama paham bahwa jurus ini sangat menyimpang, siapa yang cukup gila menghidupkan orang mati?

Tapi apa Hashirama bisa memikirkan ide lain untuk menyembuhkan keadaan saat ini?

Apa ia bisa mempertahankan kedamaian palsu di desa ini?

Apa ia… Apa ia bisa yakin Madara tidak akan berbalik menyerang mereka?

Tobirama menyatukan kedua tangannya, membentuk formasi untuk mengembalikan keadaan sang kelinci percobaan ke semula. Hashirama terkejut saat melihat wujud orang tadi menghilang menjadi butiran kertas dan seonggok mayat berwajah lain terjatuh setelahnya.

"Itu jurus terlarang. Jangan sekali-kali kau gunakan lagi. Berjanjilah padaku, Tobirama." Ucap Hashirama dengan nada mengancam. Ia menatap adiknya dengan tatapan serius, Tobirama yang bisa menahan tekanan apapun yang datang padanya pun tidak bisa mengabaikan tatapan Hashirama.

Kakaknya membalikkan badan dan pergi meninggalkannya. Mungkin ia juga tidak mendengar ucapan 'baik' dari mulut Tobirama.

Beberapa hari setelah insiden itu Hashirama kembali ke dirinya yang semula. Tersenyum dan menyapa semua orang yang ditemuinya dengan Madara berada di sampingnya.

Tobirama tidak punya waktu untuk menyadari apa yang saat ini sedang diinginkan atau dilakukan keduanya. Ia memang bukan tangan kanan resmi Hashirama, tapi untuk masalah administrasi desa ini tentu Hashirama membutuhkan bantuannya.

Tingkatan ninja, sarana pembelajaraan, rumah sakit, atau bahkan gerbang desa, semua itu ide yang sudah ia rencanakan sejak dulu. Untuk mengimplementasikan semuanya tidak bisa dilakukan secara bersamaan, diperlukan waktu banyak untuk merealisasikan semuanya.

Pikirannya sedang dipenuhi dengan berbagai pertemuan mendatang dengan petinggi Daimyo negara api. Desa ini membutuhkan seorang pemimpin, itu pasti akan menjadi topik inti pembicaraan di pertemuan nanti.

Tentu jika harus memilih ia akan memilih Hashirama. Bukan bermaksud nepotisme, tapi meski kakaknya itu terlihat bodoh dan terlalu santai, ia memiliki kekuatan untuk menarik orang lain untuk mengikutinya. Berkat dirinyalah banyak klan lain memutuskan untuk bergabung di desa Konoha ini.

 _Bagaimana dengan Madara?_

Sebenarnya memungkinkan, tapi ia tidak bisa memikirkan bagaimana jadinya jika sang Uchiha menjadi pemimpin desa yang baru dibangun ini. Siapa juga yang melupakan keganasannya dalam perang?

Terlebih Sharingan. Mata terkutuk yang memantulkan kebencian pemiliknya. Tobirama sudah sering melihat kemampuan mata merah menyala itu saat penggunanya merasakan kehilangan orang tercintanya. Dari yang ber-tomoe satu hingga tiga. Kekuatan mereka pun semakin besar seiring dengan bertambahnya titik hitam di mata tersebut.

Hashirama dan Madara merupakan dua orang yang berbeda. Satu terlalu baik dan yang satunya lagi terlalu kejam. Dua sisi yang sangat berlawanan itu memerlukan sebuah jembatan penghubung dan Tobirama merasa ia-lah yang bisa menyatukannya.

Tapi tetap saja meski begitu ia tetap memilih Hashirama.

Ia mulai menghentikan pikirannya dan bertanya pada beberapa orang yang ia temui tentang keberadaan kakaknya. Mereka menjawab Hashirama pergi ke tebing tinggi di atas desa.

Jika ia pergi ke sana, pasti…

Dugaan Tobirama benar, Madara berdiri di sebelah Hashirama sembari mengingat banyak hal yang sudah berlalu. Tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan sampai Hashirama menawari Madara untuk menjadi seorang Hokage.

Tidak perlu lama bagi Tobirama untuk berpura-pura baru datang menghampiri mereka untuk menarik Hashirama pergi dari sana.

Seberapa besarnya keinginan Tobirama untuk menjadikan kakaknya sebagai Hokage, ia tetap menyerahkan keputusan itu pada para Daimyo negara api. Cara demokrasi adalah cara yang paling memungkinkan untuk memilih kandidat pemimpin secara adil. Ia tahu keputusan ini pasti akan berat sebelah di pihak Uchiha, tapi setidaknya itu lebih adil dari seenaknya menyerahkan hal sepenting itu secara cuma-cuma.

Hashirama kerap menyarankan bahwa Madara cocok untuk hal itu, tapi Tobirama membalas ucapannya dengan lebih efektif. Ia adalah shinobi tipe sensor, bukan hal yang sulit untuk menemukan timbunan chakra dengan jumlah luar biasa banyak sedang menguping pembicaraan dari luar jendela.

Sang penguping pembicaraan pergi tidak berapa lama setelah merasa bosan pada argument yang mereka keluarkan tidak kunjung selesai. Ia tahu sikap keras kepala Tobirama akan memenangkan kakaknya.

"Kita akan melakukan pemilihan secara demokrasi."

Hashirama mengangguk menyerah.

Ia mendapat kabar sesaat setelah Hashirama menjadi Hokage, Madara pergi meninggalkan desa sebagai seorang ninja pelarian. Mulai sekarang Tobirama sudah merasa mereka semua sudah mendekati kehancuran total.

Meski ia merasa jauh lebih tenang atas kepergian Uchiha itu, tapi menahan Madara di dalam desa jauh lebih aman. Mana yang lebih baik menurutmu, membiarkan musuh menghilang tanpa kita sadari gerak-geriknya atau musuh yang berada di dalam jangkauanmu?

 _Ah, musuh._

Tobirama bukan kakaknya yang menganggap semua orang di sini adalah saudara. Kenangan saat perang sudah membuatnya was-was dengan klan serba gelap itu. Menyebut Uchiha sebagai musuh memang berlebihan, Tobirama mencoret kata tersebut dan menggantinya sebagai 'pihak yang harus diawasi'.

Beberapa hari setelah kepergiannya, Madara kembali membawa Kyuubi di bawah pengaruhnya, berniat untuk menghancurkan desa ini sepenuhnya. Hashirama menggiringnya pergi ke pinggir laut untuk meminimalisir kehancuran.

Entah bagaimana akhir dari pertarungan itu, tiba-tiba Hashirama kembali dengan tergopoh-gopoh, seperti bisa tumbang kapan saja. Ia menyuruh istrinya—Uzumaki Mito untuk mengunci Kyuubi yang kehilangan pengaruh Madara ke dalam dirinya. Wanita itu menyetujuinya dan pergi ke medan pertarungan keduanya dengan Tobirama.

Seperti yang dibilang sebelumnya, Tobirama belum meneliti Sharingan sepenuhnya. Dan secara kebetulan bahan penelitiannya berada di depannya, terjerembab di tengah sungai yang terbentuk dari pertarungan besar tersebut. Ia membawa Madara pergi untuk menelitinya.

Ia menemukan banyak pengetahuan tentang mata terkutuk itu setelah menelitinya beberapa hari. Tobirama mengubur mayat tersebut di dekat tempat keduanya bertarung, dengan papan tanpa nama dan pelindung yang menutup kuburan tersebut.

Hashirama kembali menjadi pribadi yang suram. Sekali lagi Tobirama menangkap tatapan mata kakaknya yang kosong, tanpa ada keinginan untuk hidup. Setelah beberapa tahun merasa begitu akhirnya ia menyusul temannya. Tidak ada air mata yang keluar dari kedua mata Tobirama, tapi ia mendengar tangisan sedih Mito dan juga Tsunade yang masih kecil di sebelahnya.

Perang sudah berakhir, tapi kematian kerap membuat kesedihan.

Ia memasuki ruang penelitiannya sembari menggengam gulungan yang sudah ia tutup rapat-rapat sejak insiden dulu. Ia permudah penggunaan jurus itu dan menutupnya kembali dan menyembunyikannya dengan segel. Ia tidak akan menggunakan teknik tersebut, tapi mungkin suatu saat ada yang menyadari apa yang dipikirannya, karena ia yakin sekali…

Semua yang dibuatnya akan berguna.

 **End**


End file.
